My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: James is madly in love with the perfectly wrong girl. Who just happens to be one of his best friend's new girlfriend . But he's not going to let that stop him. Because, quite honestly, he loved her first. And he's getting her back. Whatever it takes
1. Chapter 1

**Ok its 12:35. I've had this for like months but didn't feel like posting it. But if I don't like the results its getting then I'll just take it off. Or make it a one shot. One of the two. Anyways I love this couple but its late so I'm not going to go through this big rant thingy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and if I did I would be to last to air any episodes.**

I grin broadly at my reflection as I pass the palm woods lounge window. Then I frown. Pout. Put on a serious face. Then end up grinning again. Then as a cloud passes over the ever-sunny-sun at palm woods, I get a glimpse of what's on the other side of my stunning reflection. I can feel the blood rush to my face and my body stiffens as I face the beauty with long black tresses and warm brown eyes. She stares at with an amused expression, not mocking, amused like she's genuinely curios about what I'm doing. Soon my embarrassment melts away and the fuzzy feeling she gives me takes over. I smile sheepishly and wave to her. She laughs before waving back. I can't hear the laugh but I can tell by the way her nose crinkles and her eyes light up that it sounds beautiful.

Grinning stupidly I point to her, then to the ground in front of me silently asking her to come over. She chuckles and the shakes her head. She raises her hand and waves me over like they do in old karate movies. I shake my head and once again silently try to persuade her over. She shakes her head again, letting her curls shake with it. Finally I sigh in defeat. I hold up a finger in the universal gesture for 'one second'. She grins madly in triumph and finally nods.

It takes all I've got not to sprint into the palm woods lounge and to her side. However I can't help but jog. When I finally get there she's still at the window, staring directly at the sun. She's the only person I know who does that regularly. She doesn't even seem to realize she's doing it either.

Slowly I sneak closer to her, walking on my tip toes to just an inch behind her. resisting the urge to touch her I take a deep breath as I ready myself to shout her name.

"Don't you dare James." The warning in her voice is canceled out by the smile in her tone. I pout slightly in disappointment.

"How do you do that? You don't even look!" I whine as I walk to her side. She grins proudly as she turns to face me.

"I have four brothers James. Three quarters of those brothers are sweaty smelly jocks. Nothing scares me." She says with pride.

"But squirrels." I correct teasingly. She automatically turns crimson at my comment before lightly punching me in the arm.

"I swear the thing attacked me! Besides I told you that in confidence!" she says before turning to sit on a couch near by.

"I haven't told anybody have I?" I say with a chuckle. I sit down next to her as close as I can possibly get without seeming suspicious

"Yeah, but you don't see me teasing you about your weakness towards fire-side girls!" she says with a frown. It's my turn to blush.

"Their so cute! How could you _not _buy the cookies?" I say in my own defense. She giggles and I grin. I love making her laugh. Even if it's at my own expense.

"You're such a compulsive buyer!" she says with a roll of her warm brown eyes.

"You're such a squirrel-phobic!" I retort. To my pleasure she starts laughing. A real genuine laugh. I love that she can so openly laugh at herself. That's very rare in people. "What are you doing in lounge anyway?" I ask curiously.

She abruptly stops laughing and blushes. Smiling, I raise an eyebrow at this but don't comment on it, now eagerly awaiting her answer. What could she ever be embarrassed about if not her squirrel phobia?

"Waiting for you-know-who to come down for our date." She says excitedly.

Just like that the world stops. I stop breathing and the world freezes in place like a snapshot. There she is, looking ecstatic. Looking more beautiful then yesterday, if possible. It seems like there's no one but her and I in the room as her words sink in. The smile slowly melts off my face as the dull pain sets in the left side of my chest and spreads through to the rest of my body. Then, suddenly, I can breathe again and I abruptly start choking on air.

Her smile falls of her face and is replaced by one of concern. She pats my back as I continue to cough. My eyes start to water but I finally stop coughing long enough to breath deeply. It's no use. I still feel like the wind has been knocked out of me.

"A-are you okay James? Do you want some water?" she asks worriedly.

"No no." I say as I take another futile breath. "I'm fine. So he finally said yes huh?"

I always figured Logan would give in. I mean, who wouldn't? She's gorgeous, kind, funny, and one of a kind. Some people might call 'one of a kind' eccentric, weird, or crazy. I call it special. Logan couldn't last for long if he tried. (Which he did).

She grins proudly. "Yep!" she points down to the very flattering dress she's wearing. "In this outfit! It was…it was…I want to say magical but knowing you, that would probably earn me an eye roll and fake gag." she says, pouting slightly. When I don't answer she decides to continue talking. Words flow out of her mouth like water from a dam. Quick, flowing, and eventually mixing together. Somehow I find myself counting the freckles on her nose. They're very few and they're very pale, but you can spot them if you _really_ look at her.

Her nose crinkles slightly as she grins. Despite the fact I have no idea what we're taking about I grin along with her. She truly is beautiful. A luscious lock of her raven black hair as she excitedly babbles about something or another. Grinning, I capture my bottom lip between my teeth as I just stare at her. She makes no move to remove the lock and, before I know it, I'm already doing it for her. All I can hear is a soft buzz as I take hold of the curl and twist it between my fingers for a moment. I can feel c her stop breathing, despite the fact that I'm only touching her hair. I momentarily wonder if that's weird, before putting the lock behind her ear.

She's staring at me, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, obviously confused. Whatever she was talking about probably had nothing to with her hair. Staring at her lips I wonder how she can make them look so perfect. She hardly ever uses lip gloss, let alone lipstick. However, her lips always seem to be so utterly enticing that it's hard to stop myself from-

My eyes widen as I realize where I am, what I've done, and exactly who I'm doing it too. I have leaned so far into Camille that mere _inches_ separate us and my hand is caressing her cheek. My jaw drops and I try to pull back -I really do- but her smell is so intoxicating and her lips are so inviting. Before I know it the buzzing is all I can hear and our lips connect.

And it's like everything it should be.

My heart races as my fingers further intertwine with her hair. Breathing in her faint smell of cinnamon and cherries, I lean farther into her. I see firecrackers as her lips move in sink with mine and the faint taste cheery hard candy sticks to my lips. Darting my tongue out to lick it I accident graze hers cause her to gasp in surprise and bringing me back to reality.

Jerking back from her I take deep breathes to keep my self control. Shutting my eyes tightly I hit my head lightly against the back of my chair. What have I _done_? Slowly opening one I look to Camille who is staring at me with an expression between anger and shock. Swallowing my guilt I bang my head again, but harder.

"James have you heard a word I've said?" she says, her voice low. Its almost like she's whispering and yelling at the same time. Her crossing emotions and contradictory actions are amazingly awesome. And totally hot. " James!"

"Probably not considering that I just totally zoned out just now." I say quickly. I am surprised by how calm I sound. The fact that the girl I love might not only hate me, but press charges on me for forcing myself on her (she is that dramatic) should have me freaking out right now.

"I said that I might be in love with Logan. And then you kissed me." she stares at me for a moment and we both sit in an rare uncomfortable silence before she just gets up and leaves. Groaning I lean forward and bang my head on the coffee table. I'm not sure,

But I think I've just been dumped.

**Aw poor James. If you don't review I can leave him like that. Sad and dumped. Well he never really went out with her but you know how James is. Dramatic. Anyway I allow anonymous review so yeah. Tell me what you think of the couple. I am truly sorry for any spelling mistake I woke up at six today and its almost 1:00 AM right now so…editing? Not happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have come to learn that the pain of heartbreak increases over time. In the half an hour that I've been away from Camille the pain has intensified to an unbearable amount. It doesn't help that while she's not with me she's with Logan. Laughing with Logan, smiling with Logan, being touched by Logan. Kissing Logan. She wouldn't do that would she? Go off and kiss Logan mere _minutes _after kissing me? Is she allowed to do that? Isn't there some girl code rule that says you _can't_ do that?

Sighing, I bang my head against the coffee table. The depression is _finally_ setting in.

I wonder if ice cream really works for these things. Or did girls just made that up to make guys feel guilty when they gain weight. Either way I could really use some chocolate ice cream right now. Make that Rocky Road. With chocolate sprinkles. And chocolate syrup. And whip cream. I can feel my mouth start to water at the thought of it and before I know it I'm getting up and walking towards an elevator. Pressing the up button I stare patiently at it. However my patience is gone in about three seconds, and my finger begins to rapidly and repeatedly press the button. The elevator opens to reveal none other than the object of my envy.

"You're late." I say vehemently to Logan. His friendly smile slips off his face as he takes in my tone and expression.

"Huh?" he says, looking a little confused.

"Your date with Camille? You're late!" I practically shout-whisper like Camille. However her shout-whispers have more impact.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Logan says questioningly before looking at his watch. "I'm only about five minutes late anyway."

Then it hits me. Camille left twenty minutes ago and she was here for about fifteen or twenty with me. Who knows how long she was here by herself. She was early. _Really _early. Of course she was. After all she's in love with Logan. I can just imagine Camille excitedly picking out an outfit, just hoping Logan would ask her out. Then flirting with and squealing excitedly when he 'magically' asked her. Her falling into her bed with a completely love struck look on her face before rushing to the lounge for her date with…with _Logan_. A bitter taste settles on my tongue as I imagine it.

My jaw clenches as I glare at the guy who _could not_ know how lucky he was. There's a million things I want to say to him. That he better not break her heart. That if he pressured her to do something I'd break both of his legs and frame them in my room. And to listen to her, cause if you don't, you'll _definitely_ miss something important that you'll _probably_ have to remember later.

But "Whatever." Is the only word that escapes my mouth before I step into the elevator, lightly push him out and press the button for our floor. The last thing I see before the doors close is an utterly confused Logan staring at me.

Why did Logan always get _everything_? He got good grades, his driver's license first and now…Camille. The bitter taste spread throughout the rest of my mouth and down my throat at the thought of her name. Logan gets everything I want, without even trying. Many things I've wanted in life had gone to Logan. For example. In seventh grade we had the amazing opportunity to go on a full expense paid trip to Europe. We had to give in a five-hundred word essay about why we wanted to go and what it would mean to us. I wrote a six-hundred word essay on how going to see some of the words most beautiful places and people would mean more to me than anything in the world. I worked my butt off for that report. Didn't tell my friends I was doing it. Didn't even let them know I was interested. Just in case I didn't get in I didn't want anyone to know I tried. Why? I'm just complicated that way. However Logan was so proud of his report that he wanted to read it out loud to us. It was eight-hundred and forty-two words and was about 'the great pleasure it would be to see the architectural points of the Tower of Pisa with only a small expanse of space between us'…

We were in _seventh grade_.

Logan won the contest but it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. Because, in a pathetic attempt to prevent myself the disappointment I didn't even bother hand my report in. Logan won the battle before it even started. Now that I think about it I should have probably saved myself the heartbreak with Camille. After all,

_Logan always wins_.

After what feels like hours the elevator stops at my floor. But instead of walking to my room my feet just walk by themselves. I don't know where I'm going. They don't know where I'm going. It kind of works out that way.

I wonder how Logan gave in. One thing I could say about him is that he was determined not to end up with 'Crazy Camille' as he once called her. In his defense he doesn't even remember he said it. He doesn't even know he said it out loud. He was sleeping when it happened and didn't even know that I was returning his video camera at the time. And I planned to keep it that way. Logan was most bearable when he didn't know things. Like back when he didn't know _just how much _Camille loved him. Those were the days.

Anyways in his sleep-mumbling he clearly said 'I…mmmm….I don't wanna marry this woman...silly pastor….Crazy Camille and me...haha…nuh uh! Uh uh!' yet he somehow managed to win her affections. Without even trying.

I guess I can't blame Logan for all my problems. I mean, I didn't even fully register how deep my feelings for Camille were until she called him hot. That sure did the trick.

Before I fully realized what I was doing, I was stooped down in front of Camille's apartment. Pulling up a loose piece of carpet, I was satisfied to see that she still kept her key in the same place. Back when we were practicing for that audition she showed me this little hiding spot. She had left her key inside and refused to go to my place in her costume. She said that a wizard costume was '_so_ not sexy' and Logan couldn't see her this way. She then grinned at me and said that I needed a proper environment to practice my mad acting skills. I can still remember how good it felt when Camille thought I could get into acting on more than my looks. She honestly believed that I had a more to me than abs and a great smile. That's when I went from falling in love to crash landing right on the front step of love's door. It's a stupid metaphor, but incredibly accurate.

I fumbled with the key for a good minute before shoving it into the lock and basically twisting and turning till the door opened. Not the most graceful tactic but it worked so who gives a hoot? Sighing I walk slowly into Camille's three bedroom apartment. I breathe in the strong smell of cinnamon in the house and my heart aches. Amazing. That's the only word to describe how the mere smell of her makes me feel. I swallow hard as I imagine that she feels the same way about Logan. But Logan usually smells like spearmint gum and musty old books. Not nearly as intoxicating as cinnamon but to each her own.

When I asked her why her apartment had three bedrooms and only one person she smiled and said she likes space. But I knew that was a lie. Camille hates being alone. That's why she took up acting. It gave her an excuse to speak to herself in her loneliest moments. Being thought of as a Passionate Actress was a whole lot better than being thought of as That-Crazy-Chick.

Sighing I shuffled my feet towards her kitchen, not bothering to take off my shoes. Why would Camille buy a three bedroom? More importantly why would she lie to me about it? The dull ache that set when I entered her apartment only grew at the thought of her not trusting me. Clenching my jaw I search through the many cabinets of Camille's kitchen for chocolate syrup and sprinkles. I just knew Camille had ice cream. By the amount of times she had gotten subtly rejected by Logan she better. I don't know how she could manage this type of pain without _something_ to dull the pain.

I had a small victory over finding the chocolate sprinkles but the syrup was still no where to be found. I growled softly in frustration before blindly diving my hand into a particularly large cabinet hoping that my sense of touch would guide me. I suddenly felt a smooth bottle and, grinning proudly, pulled it out of the cupboard. I couldn't deny the shock it was to be greeted by a bottle of vodka instead of liquefied chocolate. The liquid was clear and I probably wouldn't have even known it was vodka if not for the clear label on the front. Ever since I was a kid the thought of alcohol intrigued me. one bottle of the liquid could make you forget all the bad things in life? It was like some strange soft of magic. How could something that made people feel better about their lives be so bad? It couldn't, as far as I'm concerned. If you asked me I'd tell you that alcohol was just misunderstood. Like me.

Carelessly abandoning the sprinkles I walked out of the kitchen and down the long hall to Camille's bedroom, vodka in one hand bottle opener in the other. I wonder how many times Camille had drunk this. Judging by the fact that it was almost full, not much. But maybe she took a taste. A couple of sips here and there.

As I enter Camille's brightly decorated I room I somehow find myself lying on her bed. I stare up at the ceiling as the vodka bottle rolls slowly on the bed. Picking up the bottle by its neck I hold it high above my head. If Camille really did drink this…did she hate it? Did she think it was disgusting? Is that why she put it in the back of her cabinet?

Slowly I shake my head. No, she was saving it. That's what happened. She was saving it in case she ever needed to forget. But first she took a long slow drink from it to taste its warmth. She didn't use a glass. She just tipped the bottle to her pink lips and let the liquid run down her throat. She flinched at the taste and then loved it. She tried to pull away but couldn't. She was utterly enticed.

I smiled to myself. This may not have really happened but the way I see it, Camille did exactly that before going to sleep last night. And I'm the only one who knows. That's the way I see it.

Taking the bottle opener I fiercely attack the cork until it slides out with a dull pop. Throwing the opener (cork still attached) across the room I study the bottle that Camille had so skillfully saved. Tilting the bottle back I hungrily drank down my small piece of Camille and waited for the ache to fade.

It didn't.

* * *

**Oooookay! This is going to get a lot less depressing in a few chapters people so just bare with me 'kay? ;) Thanks to all those who reviewed you're awesome! And to those of you who plan to review just to tell me how much better this story would be if the pairing was Logan and Camille, just don't. It really bugs me cause I made my story this way because **_**I **_**like this pairing not because of what was popular. I hope you learn to like the Jamille pairing as much as I do and if not I hope you at least come to tolerate it. Its 11:20 at night and I have camp tomorrow so have a nice night/day everyone! Thank you for reading and see ya next chapter.**

**Please Review so that I can remember to update! It also gives me inspiration so reviewing = faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?"

Those are the words that wake me. However I don't pay as much attention to the words as I do to the voice that says them. It's beautiful harmonized shout-whisper.

Slowly opening my eyes I am warmed to the core at the sight of Camille's shocked face.

"Camille…" I whisper hoarsely as I begin to sit up.

"James _what _are you doing here? In my _room_! In my _house_! James have you gone _completely insane_?" she asked as she made crazy angry gestures. I watched her with amusement and complete awe. She was yelling at me, _she was furious_, yet she still managed to look incredibly beautiful. She continued her rant but I had honestly stopped listening. I just watched her lips move. Her hands swing around the air with uncontained anger. But mostly her hair.

Camille's hair was one of the many things I fell in love with. The long brown ringlets somehow always managed to mesmerize me. The way it swayed with the slightest movement of her head. The way it always managed to be some unruly kind of perfect. It was truly amazing the affect her hair held on me. She was truly amazing.

And now, with the fast jerking gestures she made as she yelled at me, her hair swung freely. If I wasn't me I would tell you she looked completely insane. But since I am me, and I am truly and utterly in love with this woman, the only word I can find to describe her is beautiful.

I watched her for a few moments before I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her left hand I pulled her down and, with a startled squeal, she lands on top of me. Her head lay peacefully on my chest and it didn't help distract me from her hair at all. In fact it made me want to _make sure_ no one _ever _touched her hair but me.

Soon she began to get up but I held a strong grip on her wrist.

"James! Let me go! What's the matter with you? I-"she continued to question my sanity and demand my cooperation as she laid her cheek on my chest. I stared longingly at her hair as she yelled at me and even breathed in its deep flowery scent. The mere sight _of the top of her _head made my heart beat vigorously. I must be truly crazy.

_To be in love is that compared to insanity._ Huh. Where have I heard that before? In a book or a movie…

After taking in the immense amount of beauty that was her hair I slowly began to caress the long tresses. Camille abruptly stopped speaking as I ran my fingers carefully through her hair. I could feel her heart quicken and her breath stop all through her long curls.

"James what are you doing?" she whispered. I could feel her breath on my chest and it all became too much. I wasn't satisfied with just running my fingers through her raven black curls anymore. It wasn't enough. I needed more of her. To be _closer_ to her. The familiar buzzing filled my ears my ears and muffled my mind as I began to lay desperate but soft kisses into her hair. She tensed and seemed to stop breathing all together before angrily lifting her head to tell me off. However I didn't even hesitate as I kissed across her hairline down to her ear. My heart raced along with hers as I kissed from her ear down her cheek. I continued to kiss down her jaw line and could feel her opening her mouth to object. Before she could say a word our lips were connected and intertwining in a way that made me dizzy.

If possible this kiss was more amazing than the last. She didn't kiss me back but just the feeling and taste of her lips were enough to make me completely insane. I was perfectly fine with just laying here and kissing her for the rest of my life. It would actually make me the happiest man in the world. However I almost forgot that Camille didn't feel the same way.

She pulled back as soon as she was able to fully register what was happening.

"_James_!" she said angrily. Even when she clearly wanted to kill me she still made me want to kiss her. Love or not, I must be some kind of crazy. "Would you _stop that_? And have you been drinking?" she asked looking completely furious.

Have I been drinking? Has Camille been drinking? Camille's drink…I quickly look over the bed and am relieved to find the bottle sitting on the dresser next to the bed. My eyes run over the half full bottle cautiously before lunging for it, Camille's small wrist still in hand. Before Camille can object and I can think, I lift the bottle to my lips and swallow it down. It takes a minute for Camille to react but when she does, boy does she react. Slapping the bottle out of my hand she startles me as it noiselessly across the floor. The crash is barely recognized as the world slowly fades. Suddenly it's me and Camille. No one else, nothing else. I know its stupid but I find hope in that. I mean, I have a feeling Camille would pick me if I was the last guy on earth.

"Mm-hmm…" was my late answer and all I managed to get out before I become completely engrossed in her hair again. I slowly twisted a particularly wonderful curl my fingers as she seethed at me.

"_James!_" She shouted as she slapped my hand away from her hair. I frowned slightly before looking into her eyes. It took five seconds for me to grin again as her brown eyes stared down at me. My fingers intertwined with the hair in the back of her head as I pulled her down to me. Our lips connected once again and I let out a satisfied sigh as her soft lips moved with mine. However after a short few minutes she pulled away and I couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan. For a moment she looked amused before her face went stony. I must have imagined it.

"_James!_ I told you to _stop that_!" she said angrily before smacking my arm. She continued to smack my arm until I, reluctantly, let go of her hair. She let out a sigh of frustration when I finally let go of her hair. She scowls at me from her place over me and leans downs to give me the shout-whisper lecture of my life "What on earth would _possess_ you to drink alcohol? I thought you were smarter than that James! More importantly, what made you come to _my house_ to drink it? Why not hang out in your own room and…-J-James...what are you…"

I tried not to smile from my place at her throat. I am probably the first person to get Camille Marks to stop speaking when she really gets going. That is now one of my proudest accomplishments. The scent of cinnamon coming off her skin catches my attention and my lips find there way back to her throat. She whimpers slightly in confusion as I circle kisses around the base of her throat. She gulps and I amazed that I can actually feel the slight movement on my lips. I slowly let go of her wrist and circle my arms around her waist as a place slow sloppy kisses up her neck all the way to her ear. She shivers as I take a second to lightly kiss her earlobe. Pulling away I grin in satisfaction.

"I love you."

It's my own voice that says it but it still surprises me. I said it. To her face too! I'm either really brave or really stupid. Great.

Suddenly I become slightly giddy on the thought that I _actually said it_! Saying it just makes it all the more real and the more real it is the less I feel like giving up on her. The less I feel that my love for her is hopeless.

She instantly lets her head fall onto my chest to hide her face. She slowly lets her legs straighten and relax from there place over my waist and the long limbs come to tangle among my own. I can feel her hold her breathe from her spot on top of me as she lies there, totally still. Then suddenly she's speaking.

"I love Logan." She said quickly. I smile to myself at this development. She loves Logan. Not for long. This time I'm not taking myself out of the game before it starts. This time Logan is not going to _win._

"I love you." I repeat as I nuzzle my nose into her hair. I lay a kiss above her left ear and into her unruly hair.

"I…I love Logan." She said quietly. However I didn't miss that she hesitated. Or the way she relaxed when I kissed her.

"Mmm…" I answered as I continued to kiss the top of her head. She slowly brought her head up to look me in the eye.

"I…love Logan." She said quietly. She looked as if she was utterly confused which, I was ashamed to say, made me happy. If she was confused it meant she was unsure. If she was unsure it meant I still had a chance. Even if it was one in a million I was going to take full advantage of that chance.

After staring at her for a few moments I decided that stopping here would definitely not show the determination I had for her. I grinned at her before kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love Logan." I kissed her freckle dusted nose.

"I love you."

"I love-" I kissed her before his name had left her lips. I kissed her so hard that his name was forever erased off her tongue and then some more. My tongue lightly grazed over her teeth and she reacted with a shiver that delighted me to no end. Our tongues mold together in a way that can only be described as magic as I draw slow circles on her waist with my thumb. She moans softly and both pride and adoration swell inside of me. This time I was the one to pull away first. "James…"

Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she said it. She said it so softly that I could have easily missed it. However, with the ridiculous amount of attention I paid to her, that was highly unlikely. Still she said it. Even if she didn't know she said it, _she said it_. She clearly said, and I quote, 'I love James…' unquote. Anyway you look at it,

That's a start.

**You see! Not so depressing right? And I gave this story a reason to be rated T! **** I mean, alchol, descriptive kissing, what more reason is there? Anyways hope you enjoyed it! ( BTW I made that line ( that James thought was from a movie) up so…don't google it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm sorry this took so long. Don't be mad. Hope you like this. And to all of you that were waiting since, what? Summer vacay?: Virtual hugs. Oh yeah. Don't you feel the love?**

**Disclaimer: Yea so, I don't own it. So don't ask.**

**

* * *

**

I was having trouble breathing. Every breath I took was filled with the scent of cinnamon and it was just too much. I felt like I was drowning in Camille and I could quite possible become crazier than I already was. Every silent breath I took made me fall more in love with her. But I didn't even have to open my eyes to know she wasn't here. I didn't even have to be fully awake. I was cold and Camille was the warmest person in the world. There was no way she could be with me now. But where was she? Was she still in the apartment? Was she out at the pool? Was she by herself?

Or was she with Logan?

That though caused my eyes to burst open and search the room. Her room. It was completely empty without her here. I stared down at my chest that now felt hollow without her lying on top of it. I licked my chapped lip as I wondered where on earth she was. I was concentrating hard but as I tasted the vanilla flavored lip gloss on my lips my mind was drawn to the twenty seven kisses we shared yesterday. I memorized every second of yesterday's events because that was the closest I've ever been to Camille. I don't think I've even hugged her before. But yesterday…yesterday….

Was it yesterday?

I frowned as I searched Camille's bedroom for a clock and growled slightly when I found nothing. Sighing I got up slowly, ignoring my muscles that were screaming in protest, and began what felt like long walk to the kitchen. I groaned in pain as I touched my temple. I was experiencing a throbbing, painful feeling that couldn't even be compared to a headache. No amount of Advil will ever cure this. I slowly entered the kitchen groaning every second of the way.

Why did I drink?

This was yet another thing that Camille was right about. I should have never drunk the vodka. But then again Camille is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's wrong with logic. That's just the way she was. She might even be able to rival Logan.

Sighing I look towards the microwave for the time. My brows furrow in confusion almost immediately after.

8:30pm.

Seriously?

What the hell? Is the world going in slow motion or something? I feel like it should be 3:00am or something. Maybe my mental gauge is broken? Exactly where could Camille be at 8:30? Shouldn't she be at home watching TV or someth-

I groaned in pain and rubbed my head in frustration. This headache was going to kill me!

Rubbing my tongue against the roof of my mouth I walked carefully to the refrigerator, feeling as if any move I made would cause my head to explode. Opening the fridge gingerly I searched the shelves for something to drink. My eyes froze on a jug of water. If my mouth wasn't so dry it would have watered at the sight. Grabbing the jug I pulled it from the shelf and put it down on the counter. In one swift motion I pulled of the top and brought the jug to my lips, gulping hungrily. It was weird how drinking made you thirsty as hell. I ignored the water that fell from the corners of my mouth, down my chin, and onto my shirt. That's how thirsty I was.

Taking a final gulp I pulled away from the jug, panting. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before tossing the jug into the empty sink. Sighing, I turned to leave before my body froze. I turned slowly back to the jug and returned to the sink to fill it back up again. I don't need Camille to get madder at me than she already was.

Speaking of Camille…

Where was she? I mean there are a million places she could be. But, considering the fact that she failed to leave a note, I'm almost sure that she's with Logan. I clench my jaw slightly at the thought and try to think calmly. Since she was with Logan, and Logan had accepted her request for a date, there is a 100% percent chance they're doing something romantic. Since Logan's good at that it's probably seriously planned to the T, but then again Camille loves that kind of thing.

Ok. Now I have to think logically here. It's highly unlikely that Logan took Camille to the moon. It's possible but how is he going to rent a rocket? I mean, I've _tried_. There is not one reliable rocket renting place in LA, it's not even funny how many posers there are out there. Plus what we he do about oxygen? That stuff is freaking expensive and I _know _Logan doesn't have that kind of cash.

So on to option number two. The pool. It's predictable and probably something Logan would do. I can even picture exactly what would happen. Logan would gesture dramatically to the pool and Camille would blush. She would then grin at him and take off the sweatshirt she has over her swimsuit. Logan will blush and look away. She'll smirk and get a running start to the pool before cannonballing in. She'll laugh and tell him 'the water's great come in' and he will and he'll swim towards her and tell her how stupid he's been for never noticing how wonderfully amazing she is and he'll ramble for a bit and she'll tell him to shut up and kiss her and he will and-

OH MY GOD! Bad image, bad image-!

I need a hot shower.

And with that thought, I leave the overflowing jug in the sink as I search for the bathroom.

* * *

I exhale slowly through my nose as I walk down Camille's hallway on my way back to the living room. I drop my wet shirt in a small hamper by the bathroom door before continuing down the hallway at a leisurely place.

Okay. I have to look on the bright side of things. There are other places Camille might be other than somewhere romantic with Logan.

Oh who am I kidding?

As I walk into the kitchen I began to brainstorm the possible places the owner of the house (and…ugh…Logan) might be.

Vegas?

No. Logan is way too nervous to gamble.

Fancy shmancy restaurant?

No. Logan is broke.

Sitting on the hood of his car watching the stars on some romantic hill somewhere?

No. Logan doesn't have a car.

I open the fridge and absentmindedly grab a carton of milk as I whisper scenarios to myself. Walking through the door that connects the kitchen to the living room I robotically open the carton.

Minnesota?

No. Camille doesn't have any winter clothes.

Tilting my head back I take a couple gulps of milk and promptly choke on it as I see the face of none other than Camille.

* * *

**Don't worry I've already started another one so you won't be waiting as long. i have this weird thing with this story that all chapters have to be four pages. this one was six pages so it got cut. but the other one is three so its almost done. but i'll give you guys time to review and tell me what you would like to happen or what i might be doing wrong before i post it. Maybe it'll be up next week since I'm off Monday, Wednesday, and Tuesday. Don't know why I went out of order there. Anyways, Goodnight people. I'm as tired as hell. I can't even type properly. Bye. Hugs.**

**Please Review So I Remember To Update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ TO AVOID CONFUSION!**** Okay so I'm sorry for delaying your reading but I just want to mention that I wrote this much before the mom episode on BTR so I had no idea of James background back then so I made it up myself. I also HAVE NOT watched that episode so as to not ruin the image I have already set up for myself. I really like James' background here and that storyline will come up again in later chapters so I'm leaving it as it is. Which means that this story is almost completely AU! (Alternate Universe for those of you who don't know) I would ask those of you who are just itching to give my useless comments such as 'Oh but James' mum is alive!' and 'But Camille is an only child!' and other such nonsense to just NOT because that's clearly different in this story. I am not going to change it.**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Her eyes were wide as she looked me over from her seat on the couch. Her eyes rested on my chest and pride swelled in me before I noticed her red eyes and nose. I stared at her for a minute to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Camille looked up to me only to blush and turn away. She then began to frantically wipe her already tear-streaked cheeks in attempt to gather herself.

I pursed my lips for second and stare at her as she fidgets with the fingers in her lap. She sniffs but tries to hide it by pretending to sneeze. I cautiously walk over to the couch and sit crossed legged on the floor by her legs. She glances down at me before her eyes rest on her lap again. She actually twirls he thumbs and we sit there in silence for a moment. I casually take swings from the carton hoping she'll at least get mad at me, but she's not even acknowledging it. I loudly swallow a mouthful of milk before speaking.

"Hi…" I whisper as I glance nervously at her. She looks to me from under her long brown eyelashes before smiling weakly. The eyelashes frame sad red-rimmed brown eyes and my heart clenches in a way I can't explain. The pain that she's crying is mixed in with the fact that this is _Camille_ and anger towards whoever made her cry. Nervousness that she's looking at me and giddiness that she's smiling at me make my heart beat faster and I have to physically turn away from her to calm down. I take deep breathes as I stare at the wall opposite of us.

"Hey." She whispers quietly as she pulls her legs up to her chest. I glance at her and watch as she rests her chin on her knees and stares at her purple toe nails. I clear my throat awkwardly before speaking.

"How long have you been home?" I ask in what I hope is a conversational way. I take a sip of milk in an attempt to calm my nerves. She watches me quietly before speaking.

"Less than you have. Which is weird by the way." She says with a halfhearted laugh. I smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I got here around…9:15? Yeah, probably around there." She whispered as she tilted her head to me. "What about you? Did you go back home at all?"

I shook my head and gulped down some more milk. She looked down at me expectantly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just…never really thought about going home." I say as I stare at the wall. Camille nodded and hummed in reply. I took that as an urge keep going. "I mean, it's not really my house anyways. It's Kendall's. Don't get me wrong! It's not that I don't feel welcomed there or anything! It's just…it's like staying in a hotel. Well, we do stay in a hotel but… you know." I say as I pause to take a gulp of milk. I think for a moment before nodding. "I don't think it will ever really feel like _home_ there. Just Kendall's house. With room service. Plus, my house never really felt like my house anyway. It was my dad's house. I just lived there. Not that that makes any sense but…yeah." I said suddenly aware that I just babbled. I took a gulp of milk.

Camille stared at me for a moment before nudging me with her foot. I looked up at her to see her staring at me with a strange glint in her eye.

"I get it you know." She says as she stares down at me. Her eyes bore into mine and I can't find the strength to look away. "What you're talking about. I get it. I've felt like a stranger in my own house for most of my years living there. An actress in a house of athletes. A girl in a house of boys. Every day of my life I was known as the sister of Bryce the quarterback or Mitch the track star. Even when Devon went and decided he didn't want to be an athlete he was the top of his class, valedictorian and accepted to _Harvord_. So then I was the sister of the guy who brought great pride to our small town. Again. My brothers were so perfect that when Anthony's championship swimming game came along, my dad forgot me at a gas station. We stopped for gas. I had to use the washroom. And _he left me there. _And the game was in Washington! I had to call a cab! I was _eight_. I used a payphone with the quarters that I had found on the floor of my dad's car earlier. I cried the whole way home." She whispers the last sentence as her eyes become distant. "It _sucked_ living in a house filled with people who were just…perfect! All the freaking time! I mean, my father's teeth could light the way in a black out, it was ridiculous! And…and I couldn't take it. Which is why I left. I wanted to become an actress anyways. And my Dad didn't approve of course but really, Dev had left for Harvord and I _did not_ feel like sticking around. I just couldn't anymore. I would go crazy. Even my mom couldn't take it. Which is why she left." Camille says the last sentence softly before laughing. The laugh didn't reach her eyes and sounded hollow but she didn't seem to notice "The only difference between me and her was that she had the good sense to leave early on. She didn't even stay around for my second birthday…"

I stare at her for a moment as thoughts of Camille jumble up in my head. I store the newly discovered pieces of information in my mind.

"Why don't we play truth?" I ask suddenly. Camille's eyebrows furrow as she looked at me curiously before she smiles.

"A bit random but…okay." She says with a grin. "How does 'truth' work?"

"I ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully and vice versa. If you don't answer a question with absolute honesty you experience punishment." I summarize quickly. Camille stares absently for a moment before laughing.

"How would you know if I'm lying? I'm an actress James!" She exclaims teasingly. I roll my eyes in mock annoyance.

"I'm a little offended. I mean, I'm James Maslow for God's sake! Don't doubt my awesomeness! Now go on! Truth me!" I say as I take a swing form the now room temperature milk. Camille grins at me, her nose wrinkling slightly. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and I could clearly see the small specks of gold in them. I smiled. I like her this way.

"Okay…um…why do you feel like it's your dad's house if you live there?" She asks conversationally. My expression faltered. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to! I can pick another question!"

I smile at her and shake my head.

"No. Its truth I have to answer. Otherwise it wouldn't be truth." I say with a weak laugh. " Um, so…my Dad's house…is cool. We have a trampoline and everything. I could not have been more spoiled there it's just…home is where Aunt June is." I say quietly. I look up to Camille confused face and laugh. "Aunt June is the woman who raised me. She was my mother's best friend and my godmother. When my Mom died they didn't know who my Dad was so they gave me to Aunt June. I lived with her for the first ten years of my life. But then they found him. Apparently that was good news. And then I lived with him. And Aunt June lived with Rodney." I say feeling a slight pang of hurt. I look up into Camille's questioning eyes before answering. "Rodney's her fiancé. He's a fire fighter. And, according to Aunt June, a great knitter."

Camille snorts before breaking off into giggles and I feel myself grinning. I let the beautiful sound of her happiness flow through me and suddenly I'm not as sad anymore. I mean I can't really be when I'm reminded of one of the only reasons I'm glad the cops found my father. If I didn't live with my dad I would have never lived in Minnesota. If I didn't live in Minnesota I would have never have met Kendall, Carlos, and…well _him_. I felt myself scowl slightly at the thought of my best friend. I love Logan but I have never absolutely _loathed _him as much as I do right now. However never meeting him and his driver's license would have prevented us all from becoming Big Time Rush. If we were never Big Time Rush then I would have never met-

"James?" I blink quickly and look up to the warm brown eyes of the woman who had my heart. Her eyes are still slightly red but they were twinkling with mirth that wasn't quite there a couple of minutes ago and a ghost of a smile was over her lips. "Your turn."

I grinned broadly and mentally nodded in approval. Yes. Some good things did come of living with my father. I thought for a moment as I took a small swing of milk. My eyebrows jerk up as the idea comes to me. I turned slightly to look at her and feel my heart flutter when she gives me and encouraging smile.

"You have three bedrooms." I say softly. Her smile twitches slightly. "Why?"

"I…" Her smile is still in place but it looks forced now as if she's trying to convince herself as well as me. "I told you already! I like space!"

"No." I say slowly. "You lied to me. You didn't _tell_ me anything. At least not truthfully." She flinches slightly and looks pained for a moment. She gapes at me, mouth opening and closing as she tries to find something to say. I sigh softly through my nose and try to quench the slight disappointment. The same rules that apply to Logan apply to myself. I'm not going to pressure her into anything. Even something as simple as this. However it doesn't lessen the pain that comes with the revelation that she doesn't trust me. I offer her what I hope is a casual smile. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just a game after all. But," I glance up at her flabbergasted expression and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively at her. "You should be fully prepared for you punishment. I was thinking something along the lines of-"

"Roommates!" She says suddenly, startling both me and apparently herself. I raise an eyebrow in question. "I…I had two best friends since I was about three. We all met in a nearby park and totally hit it off. When I originally bought this place I had planned to surprise them with an all expense paid apartment in LA, with a pool and everything! And there was a library down the street for Mel to hang out in and of course a pool for Sam to scope out guys. It was perfect but….but when I told them Mel flat out said no. She didn't," Camile swallowed hard as she became fascinated with her toes. "She didn't want to accept _charity_ and she wanted to finish school in a place that she recognizes. Moving was stressful and her grades couldn't afford to drop due to 'unnecessary consequences' of following me on my _'foolish little escapade of teenage defiance_'" Camille sniffed softly and I wrinkled my nose. Exactly what kind of _bitch _would say that? "Then when I asked Sammy she said she didn't want to come either because of her boyfriend. They had been dating for a few weeks and she thought it was serious. When I tried to ask her what a few weeks was compared to almost twelve years of friendship she waved me off and said," Camille sniffed loudly and stood straighter and glared coldly at me as if imitating the exact expression of her ex-best friend. "'Friendship? You can't really think we're friends can you Cammi? The only reason I hang out with you in the first place is because my mother thinks it's good for our reputation, though I can't imagine _why_. It's the only reason I ever approached you in the beginning. My mother bribed me with the new princess Barbie costume dress. I mean, honestly, who would ever want to be friend with the _nobody_ of the Marks family. _Puh-lease_. Don't kid yourself. '" Camille suddenly smiled brightly, thought it was a little too wide. " 'But don't get me wrong Darling! Have _fun _in _Vegas_! Kisses!'" Camille deflated with another wet sniffle. She played with the fingers on her knees, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "As you can imagine I was heartbroken. Nothing a guy could ever do to me could compare to that feeling because every time a guy becomes a total ass a girl always has her best friends to turn to. Without that…" Another sniffle before Camille straightened to look up at the ceiling and try to blink back tears. "That night I packed everything that I could get my hands on and everything important enough to keep and took seven busses to get here. I was moved into my room by the next morning. Surprisingly my dad noticed I was gone. But he didn't even object when I told him I was planning on staying here. I think all he cared about was that I didn't run off with a hippy or something. After all 'that's not befitting of the great and noble Marks family! They're perfect! They don't make mistakes! They don't hang out with hippies!'." Camille suddenly gave a small watery laugh. "Sometimes I actually consider bringing Guitar Dude home and pretending that he's my husband just to see how my Dad reacts. My guess is a heart failure before he tries to beat GD to death with his own guitar."

As Camille chuckled softly to herself I was completely speechless. Well, that's not exactly true. I had many things to say. How could she hang out with such total raving bitches for almost twelve years and _not_ notice that they were total raving bitches? Why didn't she slap that Sam girl like she does to Kendall on occasion? How could she be around someone as cold hearted as that Mel girl without attempting to strangle her _just _to see if she would feel it? Cammi? Did Guitar Dude allow you to call him GD? Would her Father attempt to kill me with my guitar if she brought me home? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't know, sorry. Please don't cry?

I had many, many things to say. I just didn't know exactly which sentence was appropriate for the current situation. So I sat there. Like an idiot. And then she started crying.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she squeezed her eyes into her knees. My jaw dropped and I let out a small strangled noise that went unnoticed. "F-for unloading all this on you…I j-just thought…and you looked so _disappointed_…I couldn't stop and it…and _he_-"

"When I was in elementary school," I blurted out suddenly in attempt to stop her crying. "I was a bastard."

Camille blinked through her tears. Once. Twice.

"What?" She asked softly. I worked my mouth wordlessly for a moment before taking a long swing of milk, trying to pretend it was the Vodka that made me so much braver.

"When I was in elementary school," I repeated slowly. "I was a bastard. Me and Aunt June, we had travelled everywhere cause of her job. She was a journalist so we were all over American all the time. At every school I ended up going to everyone treated me like I was God because of all the places I had been to. Eventually I started believing it. That I was some kind of God I mean. I was _cocky_. So absolutely full of myself that, till this day, I'm still surprised that my head fit through any door. And don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being confident. In fact there's not really too much of a deference between the me now and the me then. I still think I'm incredibly good looking. It's just that back then I was an _ass_ about it. I made sure everyone knew how absolutely incredible I was, made sure everyone knew exactly how _lucky _they were that I chose there school over all the others in the area. I was spoiled, I was rude, I was stubborn and, hell, I was an unbearable brat. It didn't help that the entire female teaching staff swooned when I smiled and that most of my female's classmates thought that the sun shined out of my ass." Here Camille snorted out a giggle that I relished in for a moment before continuing. "I had _minions_, not mates and I got _fans_ instead of friends. But as far as I was concerned I was awesome. And awesome people didn't get lonely." I paused to finish off the milk in the carton. I swallowed loudly and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "I was a monster, eating my way through peaceful school life and creating my little army. That all stopped the day I met Carlos." I chuckled at the surprised look on Camille's face. "Yes, _Carlos_. When I came Kendall was home with the measles. Our lives don't all revolve around him you know? We can do things by ourselves." Camille's smile was slightly sheepish as she played with her toes and I couldn't help but grin at her. She was utterly adorable. "He tackled me."

Camille looked stunned for a moment before she burst out laughing. It was an eruption of loud giggles that made my heart sore and I watched as the tear tracks practically disappeared from her face.

"He didn't!" She said through chuckles. I nodded insistently.

"He did. My first day in Minnesota, my first day at school and he tackles me to the ground, helmet and all, and tells me straight up to stop being such a flipping girl and start playing hockey." I snorted and start to laugh myself. "I was absolutely _horrified _at the idea! After all hockey was such a _bloody _sport! I mean my _face_!"

Camille's laughter mingled with my own in a harmony that I was proud of. It sounded like music, the happy music of two people who were a little bit strange but perfect for each other. Perfect _to_ each other.

Or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Wouldn't you still think of your face first now?" Camille asked in between giggles. I chuckle as I leaned my head back onto the couch and therefore onto Camille's feet.

"That, my dear Camille, is what _helmets _are for as Carlos so wisely showed me that day." I said with a grin. Camille's laugh, which had been dying down, starts up again with a vengeance. I took the opportunity to sneak a chance to stare at her, long curls bouncing around her face, head resting on her knees. Nose wrinkled in a way that made me was to kiss it and lips parted into a grin that showed perfectly white teeth. I felt my breath catch. My heart literally skipped a beat when her eyes caught mine and I quickly hastened myself to speak. "Um, so after that Carlos invited me to come with him and Logan to visit Kendall, which I was _not _happy about. I had never had measles and wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of getting them from someone. But, thankfully, when Carlos 'invites' someone it's more like 'drags them kicking and screaming with a smile on his face'…or at least this how it was that day" I hear Camille's soft chuckle and gather myself ever so slightly. "We met Kendall and Logan and Kendall's house and the rest is history. Me and Kendall hit it off within seconds and me and Logan…we came around eventually."

"You…You guys didn't like each other?" She asks softly her voice laced with confusion. Her eyebrows are creased together in such a way that it makes me want to kiss the slight wrinkle in between them. Who am I kidding; everything she does makes me want to kiss every inch of skin on her body. Repeatedly. Swallowing hard I chuckle uneasily.

"You see that is…mostly my fault." I say quietly as I look away from her. My gaze settles on the empty milk carton in my lap and I beg myself not to fidget. "Logan was perfectly nice to me, completely friendly. But despite that I was terribly jealous of him. Eventually I got over it." I chuckle dryly as I think over my thoughts from earlier today. "Or at least I _thought _I had." I lean my head back onto her toes and stare deeply at her for a minute. Her eyes are wide and she's stiffened completely. But I've already started so I can't stop the soft whisper that escapes my lips. "But it turns out I still am _terribly _jealous of Logan. And as long as he has you I'll probably always be completely envious of the lucky bastard. Because," I swallowed as my heart thudded into my throat. Why did this seem so much harder when I was sober? "Because I love you Camille. I'm _in _love with you."

"J-James…" Camille says with wide startled eyes.

"I know I was drunk when I said it earlier. I know that you probably thought I was just that, drunk. Drunk and stupid. Or that I forgot it all when I woke up or something but Camille," I turned around completely and knelt in front of her on my knees. I hesitate for a millisecond before gingerly taking both of her hands into mine and looking deeply into her stunned eyes. "I remember absolutely every _second _of it. And I can honestly say that I meant every word." Slowly, so as not to startle her, I lift her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckle tenderly. "I don't regret a moment. I mean, it's not exactly how I envisioned I'd be telling you, I actually never thought I'd tell you at all but now that I have…" I feel a slightly crooked smile make its way onto my features. "I couldn't be happier." Gently I begin to rub her knuckles with the pads of my thumbs. "I love you Camille Rosa Marks. So, _so_, much."

Camille stares, wide-eyed at me for a few moments before small, helpless squeaks begin to escape her lips. I frown for a moment wondering if I should be worried but soon I realize that she's merely struggling with how to reply. I have to push down my amusement at that revelation. I handle speechlessness way better than her.

Finally after about two minutes of squeaky helpless babble and another full minute deep breathes and hard swallows Camille seems less disoriented and more distraught.

"I…" Camille starts breathlessly. "Thought you were drunk."

This time I can't keep my amused grin at bay.

"I was." I say softly. Camille blushes and nods hurriedly.

"Right, right. Uh…um…" Camille seems to go back to disorientated abruptly and I can't help but chuckle. Then a thought struck me.

"Why do you have Vodka anyways?" I ask curiously. Her flush deepens and I can't help but think of what a _pretty _color it is.

"Just," She exclaims suddenly before blushing and losing her drive. She quietly murmurs "In case." Under her breath before sucking in a deep gust of air. I raise an eyebrow curious to where she's going with this. "Logan" I try not to flinch but fail miserably. Camille notices and looks visibly flustered. "I-I mean! Earlier! Before! When-When I left you here! I mean- Gosh that sounds so _bad_. Uh-um-"

"Camille." I say firmly and with more confidence than I felt at that moment. "Just because I love you doesn't mean you have to suddenly walk on glass around me. That is typically the males' role in a relationship." I feel myself smile at the small weak smile that joke gets me. It's a start.

"Right. Right. Um, thanks by the way." Camille says quickly. I raise an eyebrow and she scrambles to answer. I feel my lips twitch upwards despite myself. She's cute when she's nervous. I hardly get to see her this way. She goes to auditions with such skilled ease and confidence that seeing her nervous is a rare and treasured experience. "F-For not asking why I was crying before. Thanks…it was what I needed. But, um Logan" (Flinch) "I went to meet him after you fell asleep" (Grimace) "and we went to the pool." (Flinch, Wince) "He said he wanted to talk to me about something" (Flinch, Double Take) "so after we um, swam a bit" (Wince) "He told me about this doctors program…"

I blinked. Doctors program? Well I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something along the lines of 'marriage proposal' and 'I said yes'. But Doctor's program? Was Logan more awkward than I thought (after all that's a terrible pick-up line. I mean _really_) or was this going somewhere that didn't involve the deflowering of the object of my affections? Camille seemed to be struggling so I rubbed my thumbs soothingly against her knuckles until she was ready to speak. With a deep shaking breathe she let out her worries in a rush.

"He got invited to this Doctor's Program earlier and wasn't going to go but when Gustavo told him that you guys are getting a break between albums he jumped on it he told Gustavo and Kelly about it-"

"Camille." I say softly as her face becomes red from lack of air. Panic arises as she bulldozes on.

"and they said that the publicity and stuff that its it'll get will be great, they loved the idea and he's already told the press and it'll all be out by tomorrow and he said he already told you guys but I know your attention span"

"Camille!" I let go of her hands and press my hands to her cheeks, holding her face between my hands gently.

"and he's leaving tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it and it's so long and it's in _Australia _and it's _so long_ and- and he just agreed to go out with me and it was all too much and so I told him and then I _ran away_ and-"

"_Camille_!" I pressed my forehead to her own, effectively startling her out of her rant. Her eyes widen comically but I have no time to be amused. "Less talking more breathing please! Okay do it with me now! _In_ through the nose!" I inhaled sharply in demonstration, careful to wait until she did the same. My heart flutters at the scent of her but I ignore it "And _out_ through the mouth!" I exhale exaggeratedly and smile in relief when Camille does the same. She's still slightly flushed but in a better state than she was before. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry." She says meekly as she looks down to her lap. I slowly pull her face up to eye level, just for an excuse to stare at her. I offer a smile of my own and can't help instinctually glance at her lips. I swallow slightly and try to remember that I'm a human being, not an animal I have _self-control_.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Except maybe your lack of tact." I say with a crooked grin. At Camille's confused look I chuckle. "Camille though, as I said, you don't have to walk on glass around me do you really think it's best idea to ask the guy who just confessed his undying love for you advice on how to apologize to your boyfriend? For running away from him after confessing your own love no less! Honestly Camille Marks you're horrible! Rip my heart out why don't you?"

Camille promptly flushed and fumbled over apologies but my self-control had already run out the window. Pulling her face towards my own I kissed her startled lips deeply. One of my hands tangle deeply in her hair and tilted her head back slightly to allow better access. I deepened the kiss but let up at Camille's whimper. I pulled back slowly, savoring the taste of her lips and didn't have the strength to stop myself from delivering another chaste kiss to her kips. Pulling back completely I offer her a slightly lopsided smile of apology.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. You're addicting you know Camille Marks?" I grinned at Camille's blush and it widened when she stutters incoherently for a few moments. Standing up I dusted off the knees of my jeans before quickly putting my arm behind Camille's knees. Pacing the other behind her back I lift her in a fluid motion that had me smirking. Oh yeah. These abs aren't just for show. I ignored Camille sounds of protest and merely grinned brightly at her in reply. Before I could get lost in how perfect she feels in my arms I start to go to her room. Once she saw the destination her protest got louder and I couldn't help but chuckle. I can't really tell her that I would never dream of throwing her onto her bed and ravishing her because I have honestly had that dreams more times than I could remember. However despite her squirming, screaming, and wiggling I managed to place her safely on the bed.

Gently I took the covers from the bed and tucked them around her, careful to make her comfortable but not strangle her. Once I was satisfied I looked up to see Camille regarding me with a strange look on her face. Giving her a slightly cheeky grin I brush the hair from her eyes.

"Sleep. You don't have to change. You can take a shower in the morning. It's" I pause to gently take her wrist and read the watch on it. "11:38, and you've had a long day." Reluctantly I add what I know she wants to hear. "You can talk to Logan in the morning. However after that," I grin brightly at her. "No matter what the outcome of your talk, I am going to court you Ms. Marks." I wiggle my eyebrow playfully at her. "Be prepared."

Camille is still looking at me with that strange expression between surprise and something else I can't quite name. Her eyes are wide and regarding me with something that I can't peg as good or bad. I quickly shrug it off and lean over her gently. Her eyes widen for a moment before closing like she waiting for the inevitable. I raise an eyebrow. If I was going to kiss her than I could have done it with, what looks like, little resistance. I smirk. Well that's good to know. I hover over her lips for a moment before pressing my lips to her forehead to her obvious surprise. I chuckle and pull away. My heart leaps at the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"Goodnight Camille. Sweet dreams, hopefully of me but I'll settle for 'not of Logan'." I grin at the scowl she gives me before going to the door and flipping out the switch. "I love you Camille Rosa Marks."

It's much too dark for me to see her reaction to that statement.

However I could have sworn that she made a noise that sounded suspiciously like approval.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I was under the impression that I already posted this a LONG time ago! But then I got a review and I looked at my story and was like 'oh crap what happened to my chapter?' and I am sooooo sorry! When I said that I already started it I did and I don't know I just always thought that I posted it… I don't know. Sorry. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. (Oh and btw I changed James' name to his actors name because James Diamond sounds like some sort of ridiculous stage name.) Also the reason why Camille is so much less…loud and headstrong this chapter is because she could always contribute James behavior from two chapters ago to the Vodka but now that he's sober…she doesn't really know what to say. Plus James is shirtless and quite attractive. I don't know if I ever mentioned he was shirtless in so many words but I did mention she was checking out his chest so I hope that would be enough…hmmm…Oh! Would you all like a chapter from Camille's point of view? Would that make you happy? Please tell me in a review or I will never know.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
